memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Batreeq
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "File:Jean Luc Picard personnel file.png" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Captainmike (talk) 02:54, February 11, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Remastered imsges Be sure to update the file descriptions of files you replace to indicate they are remastered (i.e. {{TNG| to {{TNG-R|)--Alan (talk) 02:50, March 17, 2019 (UTC) ::I plan to do that afterwards. Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 03:41, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Seems everybody else already did because you we're making it a priority.... --Alan (talk) 23:19, March 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::Nope. Some files like File:Picard experiencing temporal narcosis.jpg remain un-updated, which I plan to get to. This isn't a time-critical operation. :) Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 23:28, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I am unable to access AutoWikiBrowser and have been referred to this page. Could you help me fulfill your request please? Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 23:47, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Videos MA does not host videos. Please familiarize yourself with Memory Alpha:Video use policy. --Alan (talk) 23:19, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :User:Gvsualan Why? Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 23:20, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Tagging my name does nothing. This isn't facebook. :) Because that was what was decided, explore the archived talk pages if you really care to know, but I believe it is more of a liability so as not to get sued. --Alan (talk) 23:25, March 17, 2019 (UTC)